Desire to Win
by Roxius
Summary: Three-time champ Allen Walker faces off against Tyki Mikk in a boxing match, but he soon learns just how badly Tyki desires to win. Weird little AU fic with DGM and boxing. Slight Allen X Kanda. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

A/N: This just randomly came to my mind while listening to MSI...:P

Also, I apologize for any mistakes I make about how people having a boxing match...

* * *

The moment Allen Walker stepped up onto the boxing ring, the immense crowd of 200+ people surrounding him burst out into a massive frenzy of screams, cheers and applause. He was completely bare from the waist up, and he wore a simple pair of black boxers. He also had on two white boxing gloves. The white-haired boy raised his right hand to wave at the crowd, and he flashed a haughty grin that sent several fangirls in the front row into a near-comatose state. Several large headlights glared down on him, making even the glistening sweat running down his thin, finely-toned body easily noticeable. Allen slowly brought his arm back down to his side as he finally glanced over at his opponent, who was standing idly on the opposite side of the ring.

It was a tall young man with very tan skin, so tan that it could almost be considered brown. A series of cross-shaped scars ran horizontally along his forehead, and his silky, raven-black hair was slicked back to give himself a more gentlemanly appearance of sorts. Like Allen, he was not very muscular, but that didn't mean the white-haired boy could risk taking this match any less seriously.

The referee, an eye-patch-wearing man named Lavi, stepped into the middle of the ring, and brought his microphone close to his lips. He took in a deep breath, and threw his head back as he shouted:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...WELCOME TO THE MAIN EVENT!!! TO MY LEFT, NEWCOMER TYKI MIKK! SO FAR, HE HASN'T SUFFERED A SINGLE LOSS! TO MY RIGHT, THREE-TIME CHAMPION, ALLEN WALKER!!! WILL HE BE THE VICTOR ONCE AGAIN, FOLKS?!! HOW ABOUT WE FIND OUT?!! THIS IS NO-TIME MATCH, SO JUST KEEP ON FIGHTING UNTIL ONE OF YOU IS TOO BATTERED AND BRUISED TO GET BACK UP!!! ALRIGHT THEN...LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!"

The huge mob of people let out a powerful, earth-shattering roar in unified agreement. There was a bright flash, a loud cry, and the two boxers charged towards one another at full speed. Tyki pulled his left fist back, almost as if he were about to launch a rocket, but Allen quickly leaped to the right just as the tanned man's punch grazed his shoulder. A playful little smirk formed on Tyki's lips. His free arm, his right one, collided with Allen's stomach a moment later. One of the girls in the crowd screeched.

"...Guh!" Taking a step back, Allen shook off the burning sensation in his abdomen, and quickly brought out a punch of his own. Tyki raised his hand to block the attack, but Allen's swing was so swift that Tyki was nearly knocked to the floor as the white-haired boy's fist hit him in the jaw. However, Tyki simply took the throbbing pain like a man, and immediately regained his composure just as Allen threw another punch. Tyki blocked the attack with his elbow, and punched Allen right in the middle of his forehead. It tore the skin on the younger boy's forehead, and now blood began to trickle down his face. They traded a few more punches between each other, neither fighter willing to give in yet.

"KYAAAAH!!! ALL-KUN!!! BE CAREFUL!!!" Kanda Yu, Allen's personal man-slut, shrieked as he watched on from the sidelines in abject horror. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He could do nothing to help the man he held most dear to his heart.

"YAY!" A small, dark-skinned girl in a gothic lolita dress cheered on, "YOU CAN DO IT, TYKI!!! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!!!"

For just a second, Tyki glanced in the direction of the voice. "Rhode..."

Allen used that second to his advantage. He quickly bowed forward, and then swung his fist upwards in a powerful uppercut. He put every once of energy into that one punch. Due to his attention having been broken, Tyki was completely caught in the attack, which shattered both his jaw and several of his teeth. Blood spewed from between Tyki's pursed lips as he stumbled backwards. The immense pain sent rippling shock-waves coursing throughout his nervous system. He was afraid he might black out soon...

"A...Ahh..."

...but then he remembered that his family needed him. Rhode, Bolic, Lulubell, Jasdero, Debitto...and his father, Earl. The prize money was all that mattered. With it, they might be able to buy a small house, or at least a hotel room, so they wouldn't have to live in that crummy, rotten old apartment anymore. That was what Tyki strived for. That was what drove on his desire to win.

Something deep within the confines of his fragile mind snapped.

"...I...I...I WON'T LOSE!!!!" Before Allen even knew what was happening, he had the wind suddenly knocked out of him as Tyki landed a series of rapid punches against his chest. It was like as if a cannonball had hit him. Allen flew backwards, and his back hit up against the ropes on the very edge of the ring. Every bone in his body was aching. As he pushed himself up to a proper stand, Allen had to lightly slap his cheeks several times just to keep himself from possibly passing out.

'Damn...where did that sudden burst of power come from?' the white-haired boy wondered, his entire body drenched in a mixture of sweat and blood. He looked over at Tyki, and his mouth fell agape in total shock. Tyki's pupils were completely white. Could it be possible...could it really be that Tyki...

'...IS THIS GUY STILL FIGHTING WHILE UNCONSCIOUS?!!!' Allen thought incredulously. He was unable to think any further as the tanned man suddenly pounced upon him, and all went dark...


End file.
